A traditional answering machine may be configured to allow a user (e.g., a called party) to listen to a message as it is being recorded by the answering machine. As the message is being recorded and listened to, the user can decide whether to answer to call (e.g., the user can screen calls). In a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) network, the recording and/or playback of messages is performed by a voicemail and/or messaging server implemented by and/or within the VoIP network.